


Reckless

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Tommy's thoughts as he races to the pub, and Barbara, during "In Divine Proportion"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I threw the Bristol around another tight bend, my heart racing, my mind doing likewise. As the road straightened out I pushed my foot to the floor; I was being reckless but I didn’t care, I had to get to her, I had to get to Barbara.

My skin crawled, and time seemed to slow. Panic seeped from every pore. I should never have made her go to the pub alone.

I knew that she hadn’t recovered from being shot, that she wasn’t well mentally, and yet I had let her work; selfishly glad to have my anchor back, because I had been hopelessly adrift without her. I should have pushed her instead of accepting her assurances that she was fine; sat down with her and encouraged her to talk. Instead I feel as if I abandoned her, something she has never done to me, and I hate myself just a little bit more. 

There will be no chance of forgiveness until I see her, until I know that she will be okay.


End file.
